TDST 2: What Happens in Vegas
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls are in Las Vegas, and it's up to Lady Luck to decide which of these ladies will win or lose in the ultimate game of chance, pain, and pleasure! Find out what happens right here, right now, on Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Unlucky**_

"Say it! Say it, bitch!"

"Aaah! Figure skating is the best sport in the Olympics!"

Josee stopped spanking Taylor and walked away, satisfied. "Who's next?" She asked the rest of the Pornstars.

"Can I please have some time to rest?" Taylor pleaded, rubbing her stinging, bright red ass. The Pornstars had been punishing and humiliating her nonstop for nearly 12 hours straight, and they weren't about to let up either.

"Maybe we should give her a break." Dawn said. "I think she's earned it."

"Not a chance!" Sugar retorted. "Izzy, grab a strap-on and fuck her ass hard while I make her eat me out!"

"Ooh! Fun!" Izzy said excitedly, running off to grab the longest, thickest strap-on she could find as Sugar grabbed Taylor and forced her face in her pussy.

Meanwhile, up in first class, the Killer Sluts and the rest of the Possible Virgins were talking strategy. "This sucks!" Courtney exclaimed.

"What does?" Jasmine asked.

"We're on a reality show where every challenge is about sex, and Chris put all of the girls who are the best at it on one team!"

" _Almost_ all of them." Heather grumbled. [Heather: I can't believe it! I've had sex with more people than everyone on my team combined, and I still got stuck on the team with all the worst players! When I get my hands on Chris, he's going to wish he'd never been born!]

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The girls all jumped as they heard Taylor's cry of pain and pleasure as Izzy rammed an enormous dildo up her ass. "Plus they're all super mean!" Lindsay said.

"True that, girl." Leshawna replied. "I mean, Dawn and Ellody are nice enough, but the rest of those bitches are either evil, crazy, or both."

"We need to make sure that, no matter what happens, the Pornstars don't win the next challenge." Gwen said. "Agreed?"

The others agreed just as Chris' voice came over the plane's PA system. "Attention ladies, fasten your seat belts, or, in Taylor's case, your shackles. Heh heh. We'll be landing at our next destination shortly."

The girls all did as Chris said and buckled in as the plane landed. It was time to find out what their next challenge would be…

"Welcome to Las Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cards, Cocktails, and Cocks**_

[Anne Maria: Vegas, baby! Hell yeah! I was freaking made for this town! I used to play cards with my daddy's friends, and I bled those suckas dry! Whatever the challenge is, my team's gonna win!]

The girls all oohed and awed as Chris led them into a private cards room. There was a table in the center where Chef stood dressed as a dealer, a bar in the back, and a whole slew of sex toys littering the floor. There was also something large hidden under a sheet.

"Today's challenge, since we're in Vegas, will be a game of strip poker." Chris explained "Except it's not poker, it's Blackjack. And, instead of stripping… Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For this challenge, each team will select one individual player to represent them in the game. These players get the advantage of not having to participate in the challenges the rest of their teammates will have to do, and will get immunity from both the Elimination Vote and Bitch Vote. However, for the last and second place teams, the punishments also change. The player who plays for the last place team will automatically become the Bitch for the winners. The player representing the second place team will, since there will be no Bitch Vote this challenge, instead have to spin…" Chris whipped the sheet off the object in the room to reveal a large wheel divided into seven sections. "The Wheel of Chance! Depending on what you land on, you could wind up getting punished or rewarded!"

There were seven sections on the wheel. Three of them were clearly rewards: "Immunity From Bitch Vote For The Rest Of The Game," "Immunity From All Votes Until Merge," and "Pick One Girl From Any Team To Be Your Bitch For Rest Of Game Even After Elimination." There were also three clear punishments: "Automatic Elimination," "Become The Hosts' Bitch Until Next Challenge," and "Become The Winning Team's Representative's Bitch For Rest Of Game Even After Elimination." Then there was the seventh option…

"Does that really say 'Fuck a Bear?!'" Heather whimpered.

"Heh. Yeah." Chris replied, grinning wickedly. "That one's my favorite. Oh! Each team's individual players also get unlimited bottle and tongue service from our lovely cocktail waitress: Blainley!"

At that moment, Blainley popped up from behind the bar wearing a sexy cocktail waitress outfit that left little to the imagination. The girls all practically drooled as she strutted by them. "I'll give you all a moment to pick your individual players," Chris said, "then the games will begin!"

"I think I should play for us." Josee said immediately to her teammates. "Blackjack is my specialty, and I'm the only one of us who can handle any punishments if we lose."

"I suppose it does make the most sense." Ellody replied. "Just be careful while you're playing. I don't know what Chris has in store for the rest of us, and I don't want to find out."

MacArthur overheard the Pornstars discussing their plans and immediately turned to her team and declared, "I'm playing for us!"

"Why should you get to play? I'm a freaking cardshark when it comes to Blackjack!" Anne Maria retorted.

"Are you kidding? Back at the academy, I was the queen of Blackjack!" MacArthur shot back. "Every night we played, I walked out with everyone else's money. I can't be beat!"

Anne Maria sighed. "Whatever. You can play, but, if we lose, it's all on you."

Sanders overheard the Killer Sluts talking and bit her lip nervously. [Sanders: MacArthur wasn't queen of anything back at the academy! The only reason she walked out of every blackjack game with everyone else's money was because she always lost and offered to blow everyone to give her their winnings! She was just always too drunk afterwards to remember what really happened. I need to help her out in this challenge, or she's doomed!]

"I'll play for the Virgins!" Sanders declared. "I'm the only one of us who's even gambled before, so it makes sense."

"Whatever." Heather said. "Just don't lose, or I'm coming after you, bitch."

"All right! We've got our players! Ladies, take a seat at the table." Josee, MacArthur, and Sanders all took a seat at the Blackjack table. "Here are the rules: you'll all be playing against each other. The lowest hand of each round's team will have to perform a special punishment, as determined by our special Slutty Slot Machine!" Chris gestured grandly as Blainley wheeled in a slot machine. "If one of you gets Blackjack, then the other two teams will each have to select a member to perform the special **Blackjack Punishment**! The first two teams to fail a punishment will be our losers. Everybody ready?" The three girls nodded. "Then let's deal out the first hand!"

Chef dealt out the cards. Each girl looked at their hand. Josee was up first. "Hit me." She said. Chef laid down a Jack. "I'll stay."

MacArthur glared in Josee's direction. "Blainley, get me a scotch!" She ordered. "And, Chef, hit me!" Chef laid down a two. "Hit me." A four. "Hit me!" A King. "Shit!" MacArthur shouted. Josee grinned.

"Um, hit me." Sanders said, glancing sympathetically in MacArthur's direction. Chef laid down a three. "I'll stay."

"All right, ladies, flip your cards!" The girls revealed their cards. Josee had a three and a seven, giving her a total of 20. MacArthur had two fours, giving her a total of 24. Sanders had a ten and a five, giving her a total of 18. "Since MacArthur busted, she has the lowest score. Killer Sluts, pick a girl to spin the Slutty Slots!"

The Sluts all glared at MacArthur, but Leshawna volunteered to be the first to go. "Come on, baby, mama needs a new pair of shoes!" She said, spinning the slots. The slots resulted in three pictures of a number three.

"Your challenge is: _Three Dicks, One Hole_!" Chris declared.

"Three who in the what now?" Leshawna whimpered.

Chef, Chris, and Blainley all stripped and Blainley put on a strap-on. "Your challenge is to take three cocks in one whole until both me and Chef cum." Chris explained. "If you cry uncle at any point, your team loses. But, on the bright side, you get to pick which hole they go in."

Leshawna bit her lip before getting down on all fours. "Shove 'em up the dirt road!" She said. Chris, Chef, and Blainley all lined up to Leshawna's asshole and forced their way in all at once. "AAAAAH! My big, beautiful booty's really getting stretched out!" Leshawna cried out.

"Damn, you ass is tight!" Chris grunted, thrusting in and out roughly.

"Nnnngh! I don't think I can take much more of this!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Don't you dare give up, Leshawna!" Anne Maria shouted.

Leshawna clutched at the rug as Chris, Chef, and Blainley kept pounding away at her ass. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She moaned.

"Me too!" Chef grunted.

Leshawna cried out as she climaxed, and Chris and Chef both groaned as they filled her ass with cum. "Whew! Nice job, Leshawna!" Chris panted, as all three of them pulled out, leaving her ass aching and stretched out. "On to the next round! Sanders starts this time!"

Chef dealt out the cards. "I'll stay." Sanders said.

Josee looked at her cards nervously before saying "Hit me." Chef dealt her a 5 and Josee breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll stay."

MacArthur downed another scotch, hiccuped a little, and said, "Hit me, bitch!" Chef glared at her and laid down a nine. "YES! I'll stay!" MacArthur exclaimed.

The girls revealed their cards. MacArthur had a Jack and a two, giving her a perfect 21. Josee had a nine and a four, giving her 18. Sanders groaned as she revealed her Ace and six, giving her only 17: the lowest hand in the bunch.

"Possible Virgins, pick a girl to be punished!"

"I, um, guess I'll do it!" Zoey said nervously. "I don't want any of my other teammates getting punished."

[Heather: Zoey's a moron, but she's a nice moron. Those are the best kind of morons, because they're easy to manipulate. Maybe I can use that later on…]

Zoey spinned the Slutty Slots. The image on the slots when they stopped was a big, red butt. "The _Spankathon Challenge!_ " Chris announced. "You have to spend 15 minutes being spanked by our own personal BDSM dungeon master: Chef!"

Chef cracked his knuckles and grinned wickedly. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He said.

Zoey gulped, cautiously putting herself over Chef's knee. "J-just go easy on me, okay?" She said timidly.

"Oh, don't worry, darling," Chef cooed, "we'll take it nice and slow." And he brought his hand down hard on Zoey's ass, giving it a very rough smack and making Zoey cry out, but not from pain.

[Zoey: That felt AMAZING! Oh, my God! I can't believe how incredible that was! I guess I have a spanking fetish or something. Everyone says I'm a natural sub, so I guess that makes sense.]

Chef kept at it, getting rougher and rougher with each slap. "Harder!" Zoey screamed in pleasure. "Ohhhh, GAWD! I'm cumming!" After 15 minutes, Chef let her go. "Aw, come on!" Zoey whined. "Five more minutes!"

"Sorry, Zoey. Game's gotta continue." Chris said. "Deal 'em out, Chef! MacArthur starts!"

Chef dealt out the cards. MacArthur downed her third scotch of the night and practically shouted, "Hit me, bi-atch!" Chef was tempted to actually hit her, but just dealt her a 3. "Fuck yeah!" MaCarthur shouted victoriously. "Suck it, Ice Bitch!"

Josee grit her teeth and waited for her turn to come. Sanders stayed with what she had, and Josee immediately said, "Hit me!" Chef dealt her a eight. Josee bit her lip in thought, but finally decided. "Hit me." A King. "Shit!"

"Reveal your cards, girls!" They flipped their cards. MacArthur had another perfect 21 with a ten and an eight, Sanders had a 19 with an eight and an Ace, and Josee busted at 24 with a two and a four. "Looks like the Screaming Pornstars are punishing someone! Pick a girl and spin the Slots!"

The Screaming Pornstars all looked at each other nervously for a few minutes. Finally, Crimson just shrugged and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

She spinned the Slots, and landed on three pictures of a tongue. "Oooh! _The Tongue of Terror!_ " Chris exclaimed. "You have to spend five minutes getting eaten out by Blainley without cumming!"

"Yes!" Crimson said with just the slightest hint of emotion. She sat down in a chair and spread her legs for Blainley.

"Just so you know," Blainley purred, getting down in front of Crimson's snatch, "my nickname in the porn industry was 'The Tongue.'" She opened her mouth and let her tongue fall out. It went down below her chin almost to her chest.

"Oh, God, yes!" Crimson exclaimed. "Please, give it to me!" Blainley dove right in, lapping at every inch of Crimson's pussy. Crimson moaned loudly as Blainley's tongue swam around inside of her. "Aaaah! Fuuuuuck, YES!" Crimson moaned. "Oh, please make me cum! Please, God, make me cum!"

"Don't say that, you stupid bitch!" Sugar shouted. "If you cum, we lose!"

"Don't care! Too good!" Crimson moaned in response. Blainley started playing with Crimson's clit with her tongue, causing her to moan even louder. However, no matter what she did, Crimson came nowhere close to an orgasm.

"Time's up!" Chris announced. "You passed the challenge!"

"Goddammit!" Crimson exclaimed, getting up and heading back to her team in a huff.

"Three punishments down, and a million more to go!" Chris said to the camera. "Who will win? Who will lose? And when will MacArthur ever stop drinking?"

"Never!" MacArthur shouted drunkenly.

"Find out when we get back on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blackjack**_

It had been three hours since the start of the game, and so far no one had broken. The Screaming Pornstars were still going strong, the Possible Virgins were exceeding expectations, but the Killer Sluts were close to cracking.

[Anne Maria: 46 hands in a row! Ugggh! MacArthur's gotten so drunk that she's lost every hand! I swear to God, if Chris creates another challenge with free bottle service, I'm gonna shove one of those bottles up his ass! I had to do that for one of the challenges, and I know it don't feel good!]

"MacArthur, you're up." Chris said. MacArthur just sat there, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes barely open. "MacArthur?" Still no response. "MacArthur!"

"AAAAAAH, yeah!" MacArthur moaned. Blainley popped up from under the table, licking her lips. "Thanks, babe. Come back around in couple of minutes." She gave Blainley a nice, appreciatory smack on the ass and said, "Hit me!"

"No! No! No!" Courtney yelled. "You've hit every time for the last 46 hands and you've always lost, you idiot! Just stay for once and don't make us do any more challenges!"

Chef dealt her a five. "Hit me!" MacArthur repeated, downing her eighth scotch of the night as her teammates groaned. Chef laid down a ten, forcing MacArthur to end her turn.

[Sanders: If MacArthur keeps losing like this, that means she's going to have to be one team's Bitch and her teammates will hate her afterwards! I need to make sure she doesn't lose any more! I love her too much to let that happen to her! Uh, I mean, not _love_ love. It's just, uh…. Cop… Partner… Thing… Kind of love. Yeah, that sounds right.]

"Sanders, you're up."

Sanders looked at her cards. A Jack and a Queen. She could easily stay, but… "Hit me." She said reluctantly, and Chef laid down a nine.

"Flip 'em, ladies!" Josee had a total of 19, keeping her safe another round and putting a smug grin on her face. MacArthur had a total of 27, busting her and making her teammates groan even more. Sanders had 29, which meant… "Sanders, you and MacArthur both busted this round," Chris explained, "but your hand was higher. So, Possible Virgins, it's your turn to spin the Slutty Slots!"

The Killer Sluts all breathed a sigh of relief. After 46 hands of torture, they would get a break. Meanwhile, the Possible Virgins were nervously looking amongst each other trying to decide who should take the punishment.

"I say the princess does it." Heather said.

"Why me?" Ella whimpered.

"Yeah, Heather," Gwen retorted, "why shouldn't we make you do it instead?"

"I'm our team's strongest player." Heather explained. "You'll need me in case we have to do the Blackjack Punishment. Come on, Princess. Chop chop!"

Ella nervously stepped up to the Slutty Slots and gave it a spin. The result was a picture of a number 10. " _The Big, Bad Bukkake Challenge!_ " Chris announced. "You need to make ten men cum in under 20 minutes! Gentlemen, come on in!" Ten men entered the room. They appeared to be male prostitutes, though not high-quality male prostitutes. More like the ones you find in a back alley in the middle of the night who may or may not rob you in the end.

"Oh, dear." Ella whimpered. "I'm not sure if I can-"

"Time starts now!" Chris announced, not caring at all about Ella's protests. Ella got to work, sucking and rubbing as many men as she could at once. Meanwhile, Sanders eyed MacArthur, who was drunkenly giggling as Blainley ate her pussy out again.

[Sanders: I need to make sure that MacArthur stays safe in this game without making my team lose instead. So, it looks like I'll have to take out Josee.]

"Hey, Josee," Sanders said, "why aren't you having anything to drink?"

"I don't drink." Josee replied. "It interferes with my ability to win."

"But MacArthur's drinking, and I'm even having one too." Sanders said, holding up a glass of chardonnay Blainley had brought her earlier. "Why don't you just have one? It can't hurt."

Josee mulled it over, but finally decided, "Fine. I'll have just one drink and that's it."

Six drinks later, Josee was giggling with MacArthur. "You… You know, MacArthur," Josee drunkenly slurred, "you may be a dumb cop bitch, but… But you've got the best dang ass I've ever seen."

"Glutes of steel, baby!" MacArthur slurred back.

Josee threw back another gin and tonic just as Ella finished her challenge. She was covered head to toe in spunk. She spat out the last bit of cum she had in her mouth, and announced, "Done!"

"Nice work, Ella. Let's move on to the next hand! Josee, you start!"

"Yeah, whatever, host guy!" Josee slurred. "Lemme look at my cards." Josee peeked at her cards and seemed to somehow shake off her drunkenness from the excitement. "Blackjack, bitches!" She announced, flipping over a ten and an Ace.

[Sanders: Crap! I was hoping to get Josee so drunk that she'd start losing instead of MacArthur and I. I never expected her to get Blackjack! We're doomed!]

"All right! Our first Blackjack of the night!" Chris said excitedly. "Which means that the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins need to pick a person each to do the dreaded **Blackjack Punishment!** "

"Well, Heather, looks like you're up." Gwen said with a smirk.

"Me?! Why me?!" Heather asked.

"You said we'd need to save you for the Blackjack Punishment." Taylor said, also smiling. "So, get up there and get ready to be punished."

Heather glared at her teammates, but nevertheless stepped forward to participate.

"Jasmine, you'd better do this one." Courtney said.

"Why's that?" Jasmine asked.

"Because, out of all of us, you've got the most salmonella." Lindsay replied.

"You mean stamina?"

"Yeah, that too!"

Jasmine simply shrugged. "All right. I guess I'll do it." She stepped forward too.

"All right! We have our two contenders! Now it's time to reveal the **Blackjack Punishment!** " From behind his back, Chris pulled out two vibrators. " _Ancient Japanese Vibrator Torture_! These babies have five different settings: low, medium, high, Jackhammer, and Richter Scale."

"Richter Scale?"

"Heh. Yeah. That setting's basically the same as a 2.5 earthquake. So, let's get you strapped in and start the challenge!"

"Strapped in?" Heather asked, a little bit worried. Chris snapped his fingers and Chef wheeled in two long, upright boards with shackles at the top. Heather gulped. "You really weren't kidding about the torture part."

Chef shackled both Heather and Jasmine onto the boards and stuck a vibrator in each of their pussies. Heather squirmed a little just from the entrance. "You okay, Heather?" Gwen asked with a bit of a smirk.

"What? Me? Yeah! I'm totally fine!" Heather replied. "This is nothing!"

"Well, it's about to be something!" Chris said, flipping a switch on a remote.

The vibes started buzzing. Heather squirmed and moaned as it vibrated and pulsed inside of her. Jasmine simply smiled calmly as her vibe buzzed away.

[Gwen: I definitely don't want to lose, but I have to admit it was pretty nice seeing Heather so weak and vulnerable. Maybe now she'll see that she really does belong on the virgin team.]

"All right, time for level two!" Chris flipped a second switch, causing the vibes to buzz faster.

"AAAAH! Fuck!" Heather moaned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jasmine asked casually.

"Fuck off! I'm fine!" Heather yelled back.

"Not for long." Chris said with a grin. "Level three!" He flipped the third switch.

Heather crossed her legs to try and keep herself from cumming, but was moaning her head off. Even Jasmine was starting to feel the pressure now. She was squirming in her seat letting out little moans as the vibes pulsed and buzzed.

"Who's ready for The Jackhammer Level?" Chris asked excitedly. However, before he could flip the fourth switch, Heather let out a long scream of pleasure as she came hard. "And Heather is out! Which means that the Possible Virgins take last place tonight!"

The Virgins all bowed their heads in defeat. "Great! Can you take this thing out of me now?" Heather asked desperately.

Chris chuckled. "Nah. But don't worry. You'll loooove The Jackhammer!" He flipped the fourth switch.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Heather screamed from pleasure as she came again.

"Nnngh! Fuuuuck! It's so good!" Jasmine moaned, squirming even more.

"Stay strong, Jasmine!" Courtney shouted encouragingly.

"You got this, girl!" Leshawna added.

"Don't lose, bitch!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Aaaah! Can't…. Hold on… Much longer!" Jasmine moaned.

"Then you're really gonna hate this." Chris said maliciously as he flipped the switch for Richter Scale.

Heather was screaming her head off having orgasm after orgasm from how fast her vibrator was buzzing. Jasmine was trembling, trying to fight the urge to cum with all her might.

"Jasmine only has to last 15 more seconds before the challenge is over." Chris announced. "The Killer Sluts might still be in this!" But they weren't. Not even two seconds after Chris said that, Jasmine let loose a scream of pleasure and a sigh of relief as she climaxed. "Jasmine is out!" Chris announced. "Which means the Screaming Pornstars are the winners!" The Pornstars all cheered. "Since the Possible Virgins took last, that means they'll have to eliminate a player, and Sanders will be the Bitch of the week!"

"Aw, darn!" Sanders said, faking disappointment. [Sanders: I couldn't care less about being the Pornstars' Bitch. I love getting dominated! I guess it comes from being MacArthur's partner all these years. Heh. One time, she rode around on me through the academy like a horse while I was naked with a mop shoved in my…. Uh, can you edit that last part out?]

"And, since the Killer Sluts took second, MacArthur's taking a spin on the Wheel of Chance! What do you say to that, MacArthur?" No response. "MacArthur?" MacArthur still didn't answer. She was too busy drunkenly making out with Josee while Sanders glared jealously at the two of them. "Uh… Okay? So, that's happening." Chris said awkwardly. "Who will the Virgins eliminate? What will the Wheel of Chance have in store for MacArthur? And which one of Sanders's holes did MacArthur shove a mop in?"

"Hey!"

"Find out the answers to these questions and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers! Here's your chance! Vote for who you think should be eliminated from the Possible Virgins' team! As for MacArthur's punishment, since we're in Vegas, we're going to let luck decide what she has to do! In a review, along with your elimination vote, leave a number from one to seven. I have already designated a result on the wheel for each number and will write whatever punishment Lady Luck (And, of course, you guys) decides should be appropriate. Leave all votes in a review. Voting will end on Saturday the 27th. I'll write the chapter then.

Since Sanders has immunity, your ptions for the Elimination Vote are: Gwen, Taylor, Ella, Heather, and Zoey


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bitches, Bitches, And More Bitches**_

It was time for the elimination ceremony. All three teams were gathered in the voting chamber of the Total Drama jet. Josee and MacArthur were both sipping coffee and groaning, trying to get through their respective hangovers from the previous day's drinking binge.

"All right, ladies, it's time to dole out the punishments!" Chris said excitedly. "First off, Sanders, I present you with the dreaded Bitch Collar!" Sanders walked up to Chris and put the collar on. She could feel the Pornstars looking at her maliciously, but shivered with excitement of what they would do to her.

"As for our resident drunk cop," Chris went on, earning him a middle finger from MacArthur, "it's time for you to spin the Wheel of Chance!"

MacArthur stepped up and sulked up to the wheel. She grabbed it and gave it a big spin. [MacArthur: I think I could probably handle fucking a bear if I have to. Bears are weak sauce compared to me!]

The wheel spun and spun, finally slowing down and stopping on MacArthur's fate. "Looks like MacArthur's getting her very own Bitch!" Chris announced, a little sad that she wouldn't be getting punished. He waved his hand a little and Chef led the bear he was about to bring in out of the room. "MacArthur, you get to choose any girl from any team to be your own personal sex slave, even after one of you is eliminated. Who's it gonna be?"

MacArthur grinned evilly and turned to Josee. "What?!" Josee exclaimed. "Why me?"

"I just love making your life miserable." MacArthur said simply, lifting Josee over her shoulder and running her off to Loser Class to begin their fun together.

"Now it's time for the elimination. Chef, the Elimination Collar please!" Chef entered the room carrying a collar that looked like the Bitch Collar, but had a bright golden H on it for a tag. "This collar will determine which of the hosts' harems you will join after being eliminated. And the player who the Possible Virgins decided to eliminate, by a near-unanimous vote is…" Incredibly, none of the Virgins seemed nervous about being eliminated. They all looked confident that they were safe. "Heather!"

Heather's confident expression turned instantly into one of unbridled rage. "WHAT?!" She yelled. "You mean I'm getting kicked off first?!"

"Yep. Sucks to be you. Just take your collar and head to the bedroom in the back where your new master will be waiting for you."

Heather grabbed the collar and turned to face her ex-teammates. "You know what? Fine! Good luck winning anything from now on without your best player!" She yelled at them before stalking off.

[Gwen: I hate to say it, but she might be right. Heather was the only one on our team who had any real experience with sex before being on this show. We might have just doomed ourselves. Still, it'll be nice having that bitch out of our hair.]

Heather walked angrily to the bedroom in the back as Chris had directed. She passed by MacArthur and Josee in Loser Class on the way. MacArthur was wearing a strap-on and fucking Josee's ass like there was no tomorrow. When she got to the bedroom, she walked in to find Chef waiting, and already erect, inside.

"Hey, there, Bitch." Chef said, grinning maliciously.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Heather said. "Let's just get this overwith 'master.'"

Chef got up off the bed. "Down on all fours." He commanded. Heather obeyed and soon found Chef shoving his cock as far up her ass as it could go.

"Aaaaah! Hey!" Heather complained. "I hate anal!"

"Oh, don't worry," Chef said, "we're gonna take it nice and slow." Chef began thrusting, being gentle and slow at first and building up speed as Heather got used to it.

"Aah! Fuck, you're good at this!" She moaned

"I treat my Bitches right." Chef said simply. He reached around and started playing with Heather's breasts tenderly, massaging them and rubbing her nipples between his fingers, which only made Heather moan more.

"Ohhhh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it all out, baby." Chef purred in her ear. Heather let out a scream of pleasure as she climaxed. "Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn." Chef pulled out and put his cock in Heather's face.

"So, you want me to suck you off?" Heather asked. Chef nodded and Heather grinned. She ran her tongue up the length of Chef's cock and started playfully licking the head.

"Hey, don't you tease me now." Chef chided. Heather giggled and put his cock all the way in her mouth, deepthroating him as far as she could go. "Damn, girl!" Chef moaned. "That's deep!

Heather bobbed her head up and down, her tongue rolling all over the length of Chef's cock. Chef gave one final groan as he came in Heather's mouth, shooting a huge load down her throat. Heather swallowed it all and licked her lips when she was done. "Damn!" Chef panted, having to take a seat on the bed. "I think I'm gonna like having you around."

"I think I might like it too." Heather purred, jumping on top of him for another round.

"Whoa!" Chris said, observing the scene from a TV up in the cockpit. "Looks like Heather's enjoying being kicked out after all." He said to the auto-pilot blow-up doll. "Where will our journey take us next? Will Josee and MacArthur ever make nice with each other without being under the influence? And who will join the hosts' harems next? Find out all this and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Here are the possible Wheel of Chance results that I had chosen and what order they were in if anyone';s interested in seeing:

1\. Immunity from all votes until merge

2\. Become the hosts' Bitch

3\. Pick one girl to be your Bitch even after elimination

4\. Fuck a bear

5\. Immunity from Bitch Vote for rest of game

6\. Become the winning girl's Bitch even after elimination

7\. Automatic elimination


End file.
